Like Water, Like Love
by chasing tomorrow
Summary: [ nejixten, sasuxsaku ] She pushed him away, he drew her in. She wanted an embrace, he wanted to embrace her. She loved someone childishly, he loved her passionately. Their relationship was like water, like love.
1. Lost Love

**Like Water, Like Love**

Chapter 1: Lost Love

Summary: nejixten, sasuxsaku She pushed him away, he drew her in. She wanted an embrace, he wanted to embrace her. She loved someone childishly, he loved her passionately. Their relationship was like water, like love.

------------------------------

Notes: I had this idea and I really had to get it out XD I was considering just SasuTen, but then my SasuSaku instincts told me, NO! So it'll be NejiTenSasuSaku (A love SQUARE!) On a side note, when I was researching for the characters of the story (I can't remember every detail about them), I was shocked beyond my mind at Neji's new appearance. I must have been blind or something, because I don't remember that he changed THAT much after the timeskip… Oh well, I'm just clueless.

At first, I named this story "I Think I" after the song in the Korean drama, Full House. But then I saw Archee-chan's amazing story called "I think I," (you must read it X3) so I decided not to ruin the glory of the name. –hides in corner- Anyway, enjoy :D

------------------------------

_I'm so tired of always having to pretend  
Every time I think about you baby, I feel so young  
If I could just tell you I miss you  
It's so hard to say I'm sorry_

------------------------------

**Tenten**

The rain water soaked through my thin, pale pink kimono decorated with delicate white swirls as I sloshed through the empty streets of Konoha. My small, wet feet nearly tripped as they splashed through a shallow puddle, spraying rainwater on my drenched attire. However, my face was lit with a bright smile as I trekked on relentlessly, determined to reach my destination. I sidled against the slippery, cold wall of an apartment complex, determined to be quiet and surprise the one I loved. In my right hand, I anxiously clutched a batch of freshly picked white wild flowers as a childish grin spread across my face. My heart rate ascended insanely, the fastest it had been in my fourteen years of life, as the adrenaline built up. I had to get this right.

Making sure that he was already there, I peaked around the grey, stone corner of the building. I still wore the same insane smile on my face, but only because I was paralyzed with shock. The innocent flowers I had spent hours before meticulously selecting fell sharply to the ground with a cold splash. My fingers dangled limply by my side as I sucked in the scene before me.

He was holding her waist with two hands, and her hands were intertwined around his strong neck. As the rain cascaded down her supple curves, his lips met hers in a rhythmic, passionate contact. She drew him in closer, their bodies touching and fitting together just perfectly.

Hastily, I drew back around the cursed corner and sunk down, cradling myself with my arms. I lowered my head to the sanctuary of my knees, clamping my small hands over my ears as their quiet sounds reached me. Warm, salty tears spilled silently from my clouded hazel eyes as my heart clenched in desire.

What did I do wrong?

Hugging my knees, rocking back and forth, I remained in the same position for half an hour, drenched in the pain of a one-sided love.

How could you do this to me, Sasuke?

------------------------------

The cold, refreshing surface of the desk meets my tender cheek as I rest my head. With my right index finger, I trace imaginary circles on the wooden writing surface. The summer breeze crawling through the nearby window, uncertain of whether or not it was safe to enter, cautiously tousles my hair.

I close my eyes lightly, allowing the pleasing sunlight to filter in through my eyelids, leaving me peacefully drowsy. My circles slow to just a flinch as I slowly drift to a state of light sleep. In the silent, tranquil abyss of sleep, a distant scene from three years ago flickers in my mind…

------------------------------

"Tenten, see me after class," Iruka-sensei instructs me quietly. The entire class is silent, diligently working on the final written exam for the year. The pencil twirling around in my fingers stops abruptly at sensei's words. What did I do wrong? However, sensei doesn't explain in the least and continues monitoring the rest of the class, intent on finding any cheaters.

I cast a glance across the classroom to the only other person finished with the exam.

Uchiha Sasuke.

His ebony bangs swish lightly at the sides of his face, forcing him to push them back slightly. I suck in my breath as I take in his perfectly featured, untainted face. Mesmerized, I study his hard, stony eyes, illuminated only by the slanted rays of the sun. His hands are folded before himself on the perfectly clean, smooth desk, trained by the touch of a weapon. He shifts slightly, sending a small ripple through his indigo, loose shirt. My eyes trail down to his clean white shorts, his toned lower legs, and his sandaled feet.

However, the lone survivor of the Uchiha clan is completely oblivious of my obsessive stare. Instead, his stoic gaze falls straight ahead, to nowhere particular except the empty expanse of the blackboard at the front of the large classroom.

Shifting slightly in my seat, I take a look around the classroom. Some people are frantically writing, calculating in their heads as their eyes race across the page. Some have given up and lain down on their desk covered with eraser-shavings, content in slacking off.

And then, my eyes come to a rest upon a vibrantly pink-haired student.

Haruno Sakura.

She's neither working nor sleeping. Instead, for the past half hour, she has been staring intently at her paper, checking each one of the answers for an infinite number of times. Her brow is relaxed, eyes patient as they travel steadily down the paper for the hundredth time, hand ever so occasionally rising to perfect the already round circle around her answer choice.

Looking down at my own answer document, I feel ashamed at how childish and scribbled it looked. I never try to be perfect, but knowledge and memory always come to me naturally.

During intense study sessions, while everyone else is bent over their books and notes, intently studying for the upcoming test, I sit with a lazy expression on my face, matched only by the two other naturals at books, Sasuke and Sakura.

Of course, Naruto never studies either, but he is constantly jumping around everyone else in a frenzied state, trying to break the tension in the air.

Sometimes, as my eyelids begin to droop during one of those study sessions, Naruto will bound over to me, filled with his limitless supply of energy and slam his palm on my back.

"Tenten, Tenten! Do you want to get ramen later? I ran out of my instant ramen at home, so I have to go out to eat today!"

The corners of my mouth will turn up slightly, fiddling with a smile. I will always reply with the same words, "No, Naruto. I have something to do this afternoon."

"That's okay, Tenten-chan! I'll just go ask Sakura-chan! We can go together next time!" With that, the blonde-haired ball of energy will race down to Sakura's seat.

Sighing slightly, a small smile plays on my lips as I imagine Naruto's immature voice asking me to join him for a ramen fest.

My mind drifts slightly, the summer breeze fingering my hair as I wait for the rest of the students to finish the exam. After a while, my thoughts wander to Sasuke. To love.

"_Tonight. Beside the main apartment complex."_

Sasuke's words replay over and over in my mind. I tingle at the thought of being alone in a deserted street with the only man who has captured my attention. We have been together as a couple for a year, but I didn't think he would ever take the initiative in our relationship until he curtly commanded me to meet him before class today.

Unable to stand against the increasing impulse to sleep, I close my eyes lightly and lay my head down on the desk for a short snooze.

Roughly, I am awakened from my deepened sleep by a swift nudge. Drowsily, I open my eyes, greeted only by the sight of the retreating back of Sasuke and Iruka-sensei sorting through the exam papers.

Straightening my back and stretching my arms, I look down and realize my test is still on my desk. Embarrassed, I quickly gather my belongings and jog down to sensei's desk. He looks up from his papers and smiles at me.

"Why didn't you wake me up, sensei?" I ask curiously under a stubborn mask of sleepiness.

"Because I know you always finish your test in the first hour," he laughs. "Anyway, Tenten, I wanted to talk to you about something." His face hardens.

Actually, I have forgotten his quiet request to see me after class during my slumber.

"Oh yes…" I answer lamely, afraid that his next words will lead to trouble.

However, Iruka-sensei simply gives me a reassuring smile and asks, "Would you like to skip a grade in the Academy?"

My eyes widen at his question. "What?" I blurt out.

"Well, you surpassed all of the standards for the next grade already. I don't see why you would need to repeat the material you already know."

"So I would be a year ahead of everyone else?"

He thinks for a moment. "Yes, you can say it that way."

"Haruno… Uchiha…" I stammer. Sure, I can modestly say that I am among the top in my class, but so are they.

"The rule is that you must have parent consent to skip a grade. I know both of their situations, but it is unspeakable to break the rules."

"Oh…" Sakura and Sasuke's parents were both killed when they were children.

"Well, ask your parents and tell me your answer tomorrow." Iruka-sensei returns to his filing of papers.

Stiffly, I exit the room. I know my parents would be proud of me, and can finally say that their daughter is worth something, but I can't leave Sasuke behind. I can't. I squeeze my eyes shut.

I'll just talk to him about it today.

My first destination is the gentle hills not too far from Konoha. A beautiful field of delicate white flowers lines one of the hills, almost as if it were heaven. Smiling happily, I run up the gentle slope to the array of innocence, taking in the scent of fresh blooming.

Carefully, I pick out each blossom with utmost care, making sure that they are healthy and will last for another few hours.

Finally, after two hours of painstaking searching for the perfect flowers, I return home and race to my room, searching for the perfect kimono for the night.

I pull out outfit after outfit from my dresser, searching for the one that matches best with my eyes, complexion, and hair. Finally, in the dark recesses of my closet, I find the perfect kimono. It is cherry blossom pink with intricate, spellbinding swirls decorating the sleeves and bottom. The underlying first layer is a relaxed white, coordinating pleasantly with the pink.

I cross the left side over the right, careful to avoid wrinkles and evening out both layers so that the collar is perfectly aligned. Wrapping the silky cloth tightly around my body, I make the traditional Japanese attire hug my body. Satisfied with my image, I pick up the rosy red obi, tying it securely around my waist.

The long, flowing sleeves sweep the floor as I dance in a circle before the mirror, admiring my work. A giggle escapes my mouth as I imagine Sasuke's reaction. Would he be surprised? Pleased?

Impassive?

I shake my head. I must flatter him.

Removing my hair from my regular two buns, I carefully comb my chocolate brown hair, running my fingers through it as I put the comb down to make sure it is free of tangles. Using my hands, I loosely arrange my locks into various styles, trying to find one that frames my face, but won't make me look bizarre.

Finally, I settle for a relatively simple, single bun, pinning it to the upper part of the back of my head, turning my head side to side, making certain that it is absolutely perfect.

Then, I strategically pull some tresses to the sides of my face, portraiting and accenting my facial features.

For a final twist, I carefully insert a long, stick-like ornament into my tight bun. Three strands of faint pink jewels drift off of the end, jingling as I move around, readjusting my kimono once more.

I have to look perfect. I have to.

Picking up the bouquet of innocent white flowers I had picked just a few hours before, I stand on my tip-toes, reaching for a thick ribbon atop my dresser. Feeling the material at my fingertips, I stretch just a little more, managing to claim the slippery material in my hands. Carefully, I tie the sash around the blossoms in a large bow, readjusting some of the flowers.

The men are supposed to bring flowers, but I guess I have to complete the romance of the scene by bringing my own. Oh well. I have to keep up our strained relationship.

I bite my lip as the fact that Sasuke probably doesn't love me sinks in.

_I only need to revive my clan, Tenten._

His dark glare bores into my falsely warm one.

I shake my head once more, ridding myself of my pessimistic thoughts. No, of course he loves me.

Pasting my unwavering smile onto my face, I walk out the front door. The darkening sky is sprinkling water down to the earth, but it is only a light sheet of wetness, so I ignore it. My hard-earned appearance draws stares and whistles from the passing men.

"Tenten-chan!" A voice calls me from a close ramen stall.

Turning around slowly in my geta, I face the loud blonde with a warm smile. As usual, he is sitting with Sakura and consuming his fifth bowl of ramen.

I walk over slowly to the small restaurant, careful not to trip over anything on the ground. I run my fingers through my brown bangs slightly, straightening them nervously.

"You're so pretty today, Tenten-chan!" Naruto compliments me happily between slurps of ramen.

"You are," Sakura confirms, giving me a stiff smile. She knows I am with Sasuke, and she wants it too.

"You too, Sakura-san," I return, giving her a small bow.

"Ah! Done!" Naruto declares as he sets down his bowl of noodles and chopsticks. "Come on, Sakura-chan! I want to show you something at my house!" he insists, tugging her out of the stall.

Down the street, I can hear them bickering, Sakura trying to release herself from Naruto.

Smiling slightly, I make my way down the street. I raise my eyes to the sky, realizing that the sun is still sinking. Deciding that it was still too early to meet Sasuke, I dwindle in a few shops, but don't buy anything. I am only biding my time.

Finally, the night sky tells me that the moment is just right. My small smile turns insanely happy as I quicken my pace to reach the apartments. The rain begins to come down harder, but I don't have an umbrella, so I simply run faster. I knew I am soaked, but I hope Sasuke won't notice.

In my mind, I imagine a scene where Sasuke is waiting at the wall, casually leaning against it, staring up at the silent night sky. Then, I run in as he turns his head slowly to meet my gaze. Seeing me, he removes his hands from his pockets and straightens, holding me in an intimate embrace as I dramatically toss the flowers down to the ground, scattering petals around us…

My heartbeat quickens at the thought of Sasuke's loving touch as the looming, grey building comes into sight. I want to surprise him, so I turn my head around the corner to take in the situation. Is he even there?

He is, and my foolish gaze seems glued on as I absorb in the dream-shattering scene playing before my eyes. He, with his rebellious hair drenched by the rain, is holding a girl in such a loving way that I don't think it is even possible. Their lips meet knowingly, as if it were a normal practice. The water pelts down on their heads, but they are oblivious, lost among themselves. And as I crane my neck farther around the corner, I see a flash of pink…

Haruno Sakura.

The innocent, white flowers fall from my loose grip, landing in the puddles at my feet. Hastily, I turn back around, and lower myself slowly to the ground. Dumbstruck, I sit there and weep for an eternity.

"_Would you like to skip a grade in the Academy?"_

There is nothing holding me back now.

------------------------------

I awake with a start, the pain of a lost love constricting in my chest.

Running my fingers over my lips full of desire, I think of Sasuke. He didn't speak to me ever again since that day three years ago, and we slowly saw less and less of each other.

And as the distance increased,

So did my love.

I sigh as the wind plays in through the window. Slowly, I reach out to close it, but stop abruptly as a blur passes into my room, lifting my curtains with the sudden rush of air. I turn and smile at the regular visitor.

"Is it time to train already, Neji-kun?"

------------------------------

Notes: If you're really confused about ages…

Past -

Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, Tenten – Fourteen

Neji - Fifteen

Present (three years later)–

Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, Tenten – Seventeen

Neji, Lee - Eighteen

Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura graduate from the Academy when they are sixteen, and Tenten graduates when she is fifteen. Neji graduates at the same time as Tenten, but was always in the upper class (he didn't skip), so he is sixteen when he graduates.

No, this is not an AU story, even though it can pass as one right now.

Hope you enjoyed the first chapter :D (I wrote it all in one sitting :O)


	2. Truthfully

**Like Water, Like Love**

Chapter 2: Truthfully

Summary: nejixten, sasuxsaku She pushed him away, he drew her in. She wanted an embrace, he wanted to embrace her. She loved someone childishly, he loved her passionately. Their relationship was like water, like love.

------------------------------

_If we could have shared a deep love_

_Even if someday, our time were to end_

_I could imagine loving you for eternity_

_Reaching out for you, forever_

------------------------------

**Neji**

My white eyes roam over the textures of the ceiling. It seems to be a landscape of tiny hills that never seem to have complete tops. I close my eyes lightly, imagining having to walk through all those hills. A labyrinth of mysteries…

Opening my eyes once more, I squint out my window from my bed, realizing it's already training time. I don't need a clock; my internal clock is accurate enough. It's around nine right now, certainly after breakfast and definitely before lunch. Not too cold, not too hot.

The perfect training time.

After slipping easily into an overly large grey shirt, I open the double windows, allowing the summer breeze into my nearly bare room, which consists of a desk, bed, and dresser. Looking around my uneventful niche, my eyes come to a rest upon the dresser. The intricate wooden texture swirls is almost dizzying as I trace them with my gaze. My heartbeat halts as I walk slowly, deliberately towards the memory that lies within. Pulling out the top drawer, I dig through the piles of useless items that I should have thrown away a long time ago for a special kunai.

Finally, under a stack of random papers, I find what I am looking for. Still polished, sharp…

My fingers fall to the long-used handle, wrapped securely with a ribbon of soft cloth.

_You…_

------------------------------

"Team Nine…." Iruka-sensei's eyes fell upon me. They were menacing, as if telling me to be cautious of my actions. In response, I narrowed my eyes, glaring at my soon-to-be-ex-teacher.

Straitening under my unwavering glare, sensei continued, "Hyuuga Neji, Rock Lee, and…"

He paused here, uncertain how to continue. Slowly, I followed his unsteady gaze to a girl who looked vaguely familiar. She was sitting quietly in the back of the room, dressed in a pink, flowing Chinese-style blouse and dark pants that fell loosely to her ankles. Her hair was done neatly and thoughtfully into two perfect, even buns.

I remember something about her being a transfer student from a lower grade, but there was something else about her too…

Something…

"Hyuuga Tenten."

Had I not been a perfectionist at containing emotions, my jaw would have dropped open right then and there and sputtered out meaningless syllables.

Hyuuga?

Hyuuga?

_The _Hyuuga clan?

Where were the white eyes? Where was the traditional Hyuuga symbol? Where…

And then I remembered.

"_Neji, this is Tenten. She'll be your new step-cousin."_

Immediately, my features hardened. So she was the one adopted into the Hyuuga clan to take the place of Hinata and Hinabi.

Silently, I endured the murmurings of the students around me. Just like I was at first, they were shocked, astounded at how such an ordinary girl could carry the name of Hyuuga. Curiously, my eyes wandered her face. The perfectly curved nose, the hazelnut eyes, the brown bangs that came over her eyes…

And the expression of utter pain under a mask of indifference.

------------------------------

The chirpings of some outrageous bird outside interrupts my ponderings, forcing me back to reality. Swaying my head from side to side slightly, I decide today isn't a day to use this kunai. Not yet. It's too important to me.

Tucking it away securely in the back of the dresser, the summer breeze calls me to train. Turning away from the room, I grasp the window sill, preparing to jump out.

However, my mother walks in at that moment.

"Neji-kun, breakfast…"

I turn around quickly at the sound of the door, slightly annoyed at what I know will take place next.

"Neji! You know you can't…"

… _see her again._

Before she can finish her sentence, I've already landed on a tree outside. Smirking back at her angered face, I make my daily journey to the residence of Hyuuga Tenten.

The wind runs easily through my hair as I jump through the lightly forested Hyuuga complex, knowing exactly where my destination is. For years, I have made this journey to the main house tirelessly every morning at nine, just to show her I care.

But she wouldn't see, and I certainly wouldn't tell.

A Hyuuga has to keep his pride, you know.

Landing soundlessly on the all too familiar tree branch, I brush my fingers against the bark, confirming my balance. A slight breeze rustles the leaves above my head, causing some to fall to the ground. Straightening, I stare intently into her window, knowing that she will be asleep on her desk as always.

Tenten was always an early riser, usually awakening at six or seven, but as soon as she began to work, she was always hopelessly exhausted. Sooner or later, she would lie down on her desk, tracing circles until she fell into a deep sleep.

And over and over each day, I watched her awaken to the same dream.

A slight tremor travels through my body as I see her rise for the hundredth time from that same dream. Her delicate fingers brush her porcelain-like lips, reminiscing an imaginary kiss.

Stiffening, I watch as her expression droops to an almost lifeless stare.

All because of that dirty, disgusting, arrogant Uchiha.

I grit my teeth as she stands up slowly, steadying herself with her left hand, right hand still at the surface of her parted lips. Slowly, she makes her agonizing walk to the window, while I stand outside, invisible in her world.

Sighing inwardly, I gather the chakra in my feet, rushing into her room through the widely opened window before she has a chance to touch it.

Instantly, she removes her fingers from her lips, although I can tell that they are screaming to linger for a moment. Presently, she turns to me, and with that surreal smile painted once more on her face, asks me, "Is it time to train already, Neji-kun?"

I flinch at her words. I know she would much rather stay in that dream with a certain Sharingan-holder than spar with me endlessly until the sun sets. However, I can't lose that easily to an Uchiha.

"You know you shouldn't be here, Neji-kun."

The suffix she adds to my name is refreshingly strong.

"Aa."

Softly, she smiles at me, hazel eyes lighting up slightly.

"Father will be angry."

Almost involuntarily, my hand shoots out, grabbing her wrist tightly. I feel her momentarily, instinctively squirm, but relax almost immediately.

Almost.

My eyes harden at her immature movement. Just for a second, our gazes meet, but she quickly turns, unable to look at me in the eye. I follow her gaze as it travels outside the window…

In the direction of the Uchiha district.

Realizing her thoughts, an unforeseen fire begins to grow in my chest, burning its way to my throat, almost forces me to spit out the words of hatred. Valiantly, I try to force it back down, but in vain. Suddenly, the words I never meant to say slip off of my tongue like venom,

"He doesn't love you."

Her head snaps painfully back to face me, sorrow suddenly replaced with anger. Suddenly, she brings her right hand up, eyes hardening to an extent I didn't know was possible on her part.

If I had been any other person, I would have cowered; I would have known what was coming next.

Almost as if in slow motion, her hand cuts through the air, making contact with my cheek. The deafening slap that accompanies the motion reverberates through the air, increasing the tension.

Truthfully, I hadn't expected her reaction.

Then again, I hadn't expected to say those words to her.

Slowly, hot tears stream down her face, traveling down to her perfectly formed chin and making the treacherous journey to the floor. I flinch at the complementary splash of tears against tatami mats, but force myself to not cradle my cheek.

I'm a shinobi, not a love-sick fool.

My right hand still grasps her left wrist as the tears continue on endlessly. She hasn't said a word to me, but her lower lip is quivering, as if she were about to scream. Knowing that her yelling would only cause me trouble, I struggle to find a way to stop her.

Just as she parts her lips, the raging fire inside of me explodes again, sending my heart pounding. I need to think of a way to make her shut up before she even starts, but Tenten is stubborn. There's no way I can make her keep her lips closed with simply words.

And so, I, Hyuuga Neji, do something that I swear is not by my own accord.

Swiftly, as I hear the first hints of a high-pitched screaming erupt in her throat,

I, Hyuuga Neji,

Let me repeat,

I, Hyuuga Neji,

Bend down ever so slightly

And claim her soft lips as mine.

------------------------------

Notes: I realized I end chapters like this… a lot. XD;; Sorry for my lack of creativity. I've been pretty busy these past few days, so this chapter's not as well written as the previous one. Hope it's still acceptable though :D

Oh yes, I know there will be confusions, but I promise to resolve them in the next chapter :D Hopefully the entrance of Sasuke will be in the next chapter too XD

Thank you for all the reviews:D You don't know how much they mean to me :DDD


	3. Moonlight

**Like Water, Like Love**

Chapter 3: Moonlight

Summary: nejixten, sasuxsaku She pushed him away, he drew her in. She wanted an embrace, he wanted to embrace her. She loved someone childishly, he loved her passionately. Their relationship was like water, like love.

------------------------------

_And every time I see your face,  
The oceans heave up to my heart  
You make me wan__t to strain at the oars,  
And soon I can see the shore_

------------------------------

**Tenten**

The hot, wet tears roll down my face, streaking the ground with sorrow. I didn't think I could ever cry over something as small as Sasuke in front of anyone else, but I guess I was right now.

_He doesn't love you._

His words stung my heart with every syllable, allowing the truth to sink in.

Humans enjoy living in their dreams. Among paradise, among sanctuary…

Beyond the truth.

But so rudely awakened once more to the painful reality.

It is like waking up after a few hours of sleep. I am grouchy, tired, and insanely angry. Without thinking much, I raise my hand, and slap Neji across the face.

Hard.

I want to smirk; it is the first time I have ever managed to lay a finger on the arrogant prodigy. My fingers tingle in excitement, asking for more, but I ignore the temptation.

I look into his lavender-tinted white eyes, searching for comfort or for him to just take back his words. However, his orbs stay hard, emotionless…

Uncaring.

It drives me insane, seeing him so impassive while my mind is in turmoil. I wish the whole world would just stop for me, would just pity me, would just tell me that I was loved. I want to scream it out; I am eager to just scream to be heard.

Ignoring the tears, I push past the lump in my throat, the sound fighting to rip through my throat. Being the ignorant bastard that he is, Neji still wears the same emotionless expression. But is it…

Tense?

Clenching my fists at my sides, struggling to force Neji to release my wrist, trying to find salvation, I open my mouth, "You…"

And of course I would have said more. Louder, fiercer, filled with more hatred.

But all of a sudden, in a quick, almost graceful move, those smooth soft lips descend upon mine in an unprecedented move.

They say that if you aren't in love, your first reaction will be shock. Then anger. Then betrayal. And then hate…

But how can I hate Hyuuga Neji?

Beyond my own will, I fall into his tender kiss.

And even though my mind wishes it was Sasuke…

My heart…

Is confused.

I feel his grip release my wrist as his hand slowly works its way to my hair, releasing it from the tight buns. The pins scatter to the floor in a soundless clatter, fallen around our bare feet. His fingers weaves in and out of my tresses, while his lips never break our contact.

As Neji pulls me closer, deepening the innocent kiss, my body moves with a mind of its own. My eyelids descend over my light brown eyes; my hands roam his back and hair…

And my heart wants more.

More, more, more of this feeling of…

Love? Lust?

Perhaps too soon, perhaps too late, the moment is broken by the sliding of the paper door behind us, by the angered, shocked exclamations that follow.

"Tenten, what are you _doing_?" Mother shrieks, bringing me back from my dream. I push Neji away, but his touch lingers.

"He…"

"Tenten, your fiancé is here," Father growls, clearly trying to suppress his anger.

"Fian…?"

"Tenten, did you miss me?"

The flowers, the rain, the persistence, the cold, the truth…

Uchiha Sasuke.

He smirks at me with utmost arrogance, completely ignoring Neji. He is dressed in a dark blue kimono, decorated with abstract patterns in an opaque white. I know that the back surely carries the Uchiha symbol of the fan. The front is loosely open, hinting the well-toned body within. Naturally, his hair is thrown into a hopeless tangle, but it increases his attractiveness.

Had any other girl seen an Uchiha dressed like this, they would have certainly shrieked, "Kya!" with hearts in their eyes.

But I stand their, in pure shock and denial.

"Fiancé?" I echo Father's words.

"We'll be waiting in the front room," Father says, closing the door. "Organize yourself, Tenten." He pauses, holding the door just a few inches open. I can see Sasuke standing behind him, sneering at me.

"You too, Neji."

After an awkward moment of silence, we wordlessly make our way to the large room, furnished with only a table. As I slide open the dreaded rice paper door, I feel Neji's breath tickling the back of my neck from his close proximity. Sasuke, Mother, and Father are all kneeling at the table, staring down at the wooden surface. Mother and Father immediately look up when they hear the wooden frame of the door push against the tatami mats, Father narrowing his eyes at me, secretly asking me, _"What the hell were you doing?"_

Mother smiles timidly at me, eyes filled with fatigue and disappointment.

Sasuke simply sits there, emotionless as he smoothes his kimono slightly.

"Ah…" I try to think of something to say, but Neji just pushes me through the entranceway, urging for me to sit first and speak later.

I settle myself on the hard floor across from my parents, taking care in straightening my kimono before kneeling. As Father instructed me to do, I have changed into a flowing pastel blue kimono, adorned with flying swallows and crashing, foaming waves. The obi is an aesthetic deep blue, tied securely in the back. I want to impress Sasuke with my appearance once more.

A quiet settles over us as Neji shifts uncomfortably next to me.

Father clears his throat, "Tenten, we decided you needed to be married."

I shift my gaze to Sasuke, who still is not meeting anyone's eyes.

"We decided that Sasuke would be a good choice. You two were both orphaned, and it is only proper for a Hyuuga to be married into the Uchiha name."

"When?" I ask, almost in disbelief. It's almost as if I were in a dream, marrying the man I have always loved.

At this point, Mother and Father both look at Neji, who is impassive as usual.

"Two weeks," Father replies curtly.

Neji doesn't even flinch at the incredibly small integer.

I look to my left at Sasuke. He seems almost uninterested, motionless as he lifts his teacup for a drink. My lips are still lingering on the kiss with Neji, but my mind suddenly wants the Uchiha. My mind is saying yes, yes, yes; my heart is saying no, no, no; my tongue is saying…

"When will I move in to the Uchiha complex?"

"Today."

The answers comes to me, but I am surprisingly uninterested. Shouldn't I be saying, _"Only? How about a little later? Let me think about it…"_

Sasuke grunts, "If that's all, then I'm leaving."

"Tenten, see him out the door," Mother commands me sharply.

"Yes…" My eyes stray to Neji and Father as I stand up. Father is glaring at Neji, who is clearly interested in the painting of two cranes behind Father.

Sasuke stands effortlessly. He pauses, almost hesitates, before taking my hand. As his fingers intertwine in mine, I look up at him in shock.

_We're marrying, remember?_ His eyes tell me.

I lead him to the front entrance, holding onto his hand tightly as if letting go would be fatal. I finally have the dream of my life in my hands, and I don't intend to let it slip away. He slides his feet into his sandals and roughly shakes my hand off of his.

"Don't think I like you. I only did that for your parents," he snarls.

Quickly, I withdraw my hand and bow my head.

"Yes… I'll see you tonight," I glance up, smiling painfully.

_He doesn't love you._

"Hn."

------------------------------

As I walk through the corridor back towards the sitting room, I hear angry voices from within.

"What do you think you were _doing_?"

"Nothing."

"Do you know how disgraceful that was to the Hyuuga name? You are cousins, _cousins_."

"Aa."

"Didn't I tell you to stay away from the main house?" Father's voice rises to a heated volume.

"Aa."

Father slams his hands down on the tabletop. Hard.

"Then why didn't you obey? Why do you branch family members intervene in the doings of the main house?" he shouts with amazing force.

I shut my eyes. I hate it when my parents yell because I always know that pain would follow. Physical, emotional… It all bled together now.

A rustling and brushing of skin against tatami alerts me that Neji is now on his feet.

"You never thought of her as a family member."

Father hesitates.

"Yes, we did. Tenten was of the Hyuuga name as soon as she stepped through the front door," he counters.

"You only used her."

For once in my life, I hear Neji's voice rise just a notch.

"She was never anything more than a replacement for your daughters. She was never anything more than a pawn that made you feel accomplished. She was never more than…" He pauses thoughtfully. "… a debt you had to repay."

"Don't speak nonsense to me, Neji!" Father yells, voice hoarse.

"Hanabi and Hinata's skill would never match up to hers."

I can almost hear him smirk.

"But you realized Tenten could never fit in with the Hyuugas. So you threw her away to trash," Neji finishes.

His words pierce into my heart. Thrown away? Perhaps Mother and Father have always been harsh on me, always been strict, bent on making me into a real Hyuuga. Of course, I don't carry a drop of Byakugan-activating blood. I can never be as receptive as a real Hyuuga, never as strong…

Always a step behind.

But I always cherish my step-parents. Sure, they are a little less caring than others, but just to have someone take me in is enough.

Or am I just a repaid debt…?

Father fumbles with his next words, "I… we… Why would you care?"

I don't think he would, but Neji thinks through his answer thoroughly.

"She's my teammate."

I hear his quiet footsteps pad to the door, slide it open, and briskly walk right pass me.

Standing there in shock sidled to the wall, I replay the angry argument that just ended. What did it all mean? A debt? I stand leaning slightly on the paper screen held by wooden bars behind me, tracing a never ending circle on the thin surface. I hang my head, bangs swishing at either side of my face as I contemplate those words that had passed between Neji and Father.

Mother steps out of the door, slightly surprised at my motionless poise. She calls out softly to me, "Tenten, come pack for tonight."

Looking up, brushing my tresses back behind my ear, I smile a soft smile. "Yes, Mother."

_What am I to you?_

------------------------------

Stepping into the musty room, I search the darkness for any sign of life. The moonlight is filtering in behind me, illuminating the entranceway. I carry a large bag in both hands, clutching the strap nervously as I dart my head in and out, unsure of what to do.

I dreamt of stepping into the Uchiha house as an engaged woman frequently as a child. But in those faraway dreams, a man with spiky ebony hair had always been at the doorway to welcome me, to take me in his arms.

I half-smile to myself, thinking of how ridiculous Sasuke would look, holding out his arms to me. As I giggle quietly to myself, I notice the moonlight before my feet cut off sharply by a human shadow. I turn around swiftly, kunai suddenly at the ready, only to be greeted by the chest of Sasuke. I blush slightly in the moonlight at our proximity.

He grunted a greeting, and pushes past me.

"Come in."

I step gingerly through the hallway, taking note of the various doors on the two sides of the hallway. Noting that Sasuke has taken a left at the end of the corridor, I hurry to follow him.

Scurrying into the room, I wish I could say that my breath was caught in my throat, that the elegance and beauty of it all was amazing.

Instead, I am in dismay at the simplicity of it all.

The room is simple: two large futons with a small table pushed into a corner. I glance at Sasuke who is standing next to me in the doorway.

"The bathrooms across the hall," he replies to my unasked question. The Uchiha prodigy saunters into the middle of the room and promptly removing his kimono that he had been worn earlier today.

Flushing, I turn around quickly and almost run to the bathroom, locking myself in.

I lean against the counter in the bathroom, examining my reflection in the mirror.

The moonlight cascading through the small window up high above the shower stall seems to reveal secrets that I had never known. I look tired, almost exhausted. I look hungry, almost starving. I look unhappy, almost depressed.

Sighing, I clear my mind of the negative thoughts. I am here to live with none other than the Uchiha Sasuke. I don't have time to think about myself.

Perhaps he has only agreed to marry me because I am the only girl he had ever known and had ever been "official" with. But our relationship seems so distant, almost nonexistent, only a tomorrow to chase after. Shaking my head, clearing my thoughts, I change into the sleeping yukata I brought with me and exit the bathroom.

As I slip soundlessly back into the room, Sasuke is already peacefully asleep on his futon. Quietly, I wriggle into the think sheets of the second futon, glad that we don't have to share a bed.

I turn on my side, taking in every aspect, every feature of Sasuke. I want to reach out and stroke his hair, taking his hand in mine.

The questions come back as I watch his chest rise and fall with a steady rhythm.

_Does he love me?_

_Does he care?_

_Is this only for his clan?_

Feeling fatigue overcome me, I decide that none of the answers to these questions matter. I am marrying Uchiha Sasuke, and that is final.

Or so I think…

As I drift into the quiet realm of rest, I think back to the meeting I had earlier in the day…

_Kiss…_

_Neji…_

------------------------------

Notes: This is eight pages long! Be proud of me XD I enjoy writing this fic a lot… but the characterization is horrible and everyone is completely OOC D: I really don't know how to characterize Tenten T-T

Thank you for the reviews! You all get ice-cream :D (Summer is close :DDD)


	4. Sometimes

**Like Water, Like Love**

Chapter 4: Sometimes I Wish

Summary: nejixten, sasuxsaku She pushed him away, he drew her in. She wanted an embrace, he wanted to embrace her. She loved someone childishly, he loved her passionately. Their relationship was like water, like love.

------------------------------

_I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me_

------------------------------

**Sasuke**

I don't know when it started, how it started, or why it started, but one day, a brown-haired kunoichi-in-training declared me as her new boyfriend. My first heated question was…

What the hell?

She came to me in an emerald green kimono, geta swiftly clinking the pavement. Her luscious hair filtered the wind, brushing playfully around her chin. Her step was light, her smile luminous, and her fingers graceful.

Her happiness was contagious.

I hadn't looked at another female the same way. She was radiant, and I have to admit at least just a little…

Attractive.

Her confession rolled off her tongue like a well-practiced verse.

"Sasuke-kun, I love you."

I furrowed my brow and grunted in disapproval. This scene had been reenacted before me too many times, but instead of searching my eyes with her watery ones like any other fangirl, she turned away before even acknowledging my reaction, quickly shuffling down the street. The setting sun created a soft pink background around her, and I didn't know why, but I wanted to call out to her.

She held so much courage, so much confidence.

The perfect bride.

I smirked.

------------------------------

As the sunlight peeks in through the shutters, I turn my head slowly, taking in the form of my wife-to-be. A smile plays on her lips, lost in a forgotten dream, while her hands shift the blankets closer to her chin. Sighing in relief and exasperation, I sit up, letting the sheets fall from my shoulders.

Rubbing my eyes slowly, I try to rid myself of the remnants of sleep. As my mind gradually clears, a soft knocking on the front door barely reaches me. My hand quickly shoots under the pillow, withdrawing a kunai.

No one comes to visit me this early.

Soundlessly, I rise from the futon and enter the main hallway, making my way swiftly to the door. Kunai at the ready, I pull the structure open forcefully, and press my weapon against the throat of my visitor. A small gasp escapes my captive.

However, the fire and adrenaline drain from my eyes as I realize I am breathing into a mass of soft pink hair.

Grunting in apology or frustration (I can't tell anymore), I release my teammate from my hold, letting her breathe out.

Still behind her, I hiss, "What are you doing here?"

It annoys me when people come to my residence unannounced. Really annoys me.

"We have a mission, Sasuke-kun."

I cringe slightly at the added suffix. I wish she wouldn't love me.

Instead of chastising her for bothering my morning routine, I merely give her my all knowing reply, "Hn."

"Meet us at the front gates in thirty minutes." She turns and gives me a pained smile.

"Ah…"

Without a decent agreement, I slip back into the house, leaving her alone in the street. However, I don't walk down the hallway. I lean lightly against the door frame, waiting for her departure.

After a few minutes, I hear her retreating footsteps against the gravel, and sighing inwardly, I make my way to the dreaded room. Tenten is already awake and rummaging through her bags.

Sensing my presence, she stops her work and turns around with a shy smile on her face.

"Good morning, Sasuke."

No suffix.

Stiffening, I give her a grunt as my reply.

I wish I could give her more, but my actions have always spoken louder than my words.

I can truthfully say that I have never loved this young woman before me. Perhaps once attracted by hormones, but never this disgusting thing called love.

Love always confuses me. I like to dissect every emotion, finding its core and proving that it is only a figment of the imagination, but love never ceases to frustrate me. A figment? Then what is it that kept a certain girl chasing after me? Obsession? Attachment?

Clearing my head of these unsettling thoughts, I move my lips almost inaudibly, "I have a mission."

Her smile drops a few levels, but she agrees just as softly as me, "Don't die."

_I won't._

_Because she'll be sad._

------------------------------

Naruto, Kakashi, and Sakura are already waiting for me at the front gates when I arrive.

Damn.

I'm late.

An Uchiha is never late.

I scowl some more as Kakashi explains the details of the mission.

An assassination mission again.

I don't mind bringing the knife down upon the enemy, I just hate the expression on Sakura's face afterwards. It was a twisted kind of pain, even though most of the time she never has to draw blood from the adversary.

Why did it disturb me?

However, this mission will be interesting.

"… our target is…" Kakashi glances quickly at me. "Uchiha Itachi."

I'm already hungry for his blood covering my hands. The joy of a mission accomplished, the pleasure of sinking the knife in and pulling it out. I feel the embers of a dormant desire spark in the pit of my stomach as we set out among the trees. The exhilaration of nearing the one man I have always wanted to kill is almost torturing, about to erupt in my throat.

"Where is he?" the blonde idiot asks cluelessly. Even though he must be the most idiotic among us all, I have to admit he is strong sometimes.

Sometimes.

"The Akatsuki camp," Kakashi replies. "We've received reliable information that the rest of the members of Akatsuki have all gone out on individual missions."

"Really? Why?" Naruto inquires.

It makes me curious too. Akatsuki is infamous for their invincible two-man teams.

However, Kakashi stays silent.

No one questions farther.

As the day drags on and the sun begins to set behind the darkening mountains, I feel Sakura beginning to lag behind.

I try to resist the urge of halting for her because I sincerely want to reach the Akatsuki base as soon as possible. Just the mere thought of my brother's blood soaking my hands makes my mind ravenous.

On the other hand, the need to suggest stopping is overwhelming, eating away at me as the minutes dragged by, and Sakura's chakra level relentlessly lowers beside me.

Clenching my teeth, I finally convince myself that we've made enough progress today. I open my mouth, about to call out to Kakashi to stop.

But Naruto beats me to it.

"Kakshi-sensei," he whines in a loud voice. "Let's stop. Sakura-chan is tired."

So the idiot notices these things too.

Beside me, Sakura flushes.

"No, I'm not," she protests.

"Sasuke, too," Naruto adds.

The incredible need to sink my fist into his face suddenly surges through my body.

An Uchiha…

Tired?

I am about to punch the back of Naruto's arrogant head with a fistful of chakra when Kakashi abruptly stops.

"It's the only clearing for a few miles, so we'll stop here," he explains.

We pitch camp rather quickly, Sakura and I avoiding Naruto and Kakashi due to their loud snoring. Actually, I have a feeling Kakashi's snoring is only a cover up for the flipping of pages in his book at night.

We keep the fire small even though Naruto tries to protest multiple times, but dinner consists of ramen at Naruto's request. We eat in silence, save for the quiet crackling of the fire.

This is just how I like my world. Silence, darkness…

I glance at the pink-haired girl next to me. She is gazing into the fire with an unreadable expression.

Guilt? Depression?

I scowl.

The meal passes by fast enough, and we all return to our respective sleeping spaces. It isn't much, just an attempt at a softer surface with grass. Before long, Naruto is blissfully snoring across the clearing, and I glimpse a small flutter of pages from the direction of Kakashi.

I stare up at the stars, trying to calculate our position. The seconds tick by endlessly as the clouds move over the moon like ghosts. Closing my eyes, I let the moonlight wash over me.

Sometimes I wish that I wasn't an Uchiha, that I didn't have to face this inevitable fate. Sometimes I hated the pressure; sometimes I hated the expectations. Sometimes I hated the feeling of degrading vision; sometimes I hated having to see the world from behind a blood red lens.

And sometimes I wanted to just be normal.

I wish Itachi hadn't killed the clan, or that I had been a part of that clan in the first place. Since that day, the whispering behind my back of my being the last Uchiha has increased to a deafening, booming announcement. I try to ignore it with a straight face, run away from it, but all in vain.

I am proud to hold the power of Sharingan, of course.

I just don't want the burdens that come with it.

Past my hard demeanor, I wish people can see that I am just one clumsy with words, just another shinobi.

As the thoughts claw through my mind, I sense a rise in temperature next to me.

I open my clenched eyes and turn my head slightly.

Of course.

The scent of the rosy pink hair greets me.

Sometimes it amazes me how she can keep it clean for so long.

"What do you want?"

I cringe inwardly at the coldness of my own words. I wish my words wouldn't be so harsh.

"I'm cold…"

Sometimes I wish she wouldn't look at me with those eyes.

Instead of offering her warmth, the hurtful word, if it can be called a word, comes spewing out of my mouth once more, "Hn."

Absorbing my indifference with a dropping smile, she scoots closer to me on the soft patch of grass.

I flinch at her touch, my hand screaming to push her off.

But she's a teammate, and it would be bad if she caught a cold.

I grunt and turn my back to her.

"Sasuke-kun…"

I can tell she's sleepy.

"Do you love Tenten-chan?"

"Hn."

A pause.

"Yes."

_Because I have to._

"Ah…" Her voice drifts off with the small breeze.

_But I want to love you more._

"If she were me…" She doesn't bother to finish her daring question.

I answer with silence.

_I don't want to hurt you._

------------------------------

Notes: I could have made this chapter longer, but I still have homework to do, and if I made it longer, it would be close to thirteen pages XD (It's a little over seven right now) I really wish I could write you a better story, but I really don't know how to get into the characters xx;;

Thank you for all the encouragement :D


	5. Wrong

**Like Water, Like Love**

Chapter 5: Wrong

Summary: nejixten, sasuxsaku She pushed him away, he drew her in. She wanted an embrace, he wanted to embrace her. She loved someone childishly, he loved her passionately. Their relationship was like water, like love.

------------------------------

_If I erase everything, even the fact that we met  
This loneliness will go away too  
But in spite of it all, I can say  
That I'm glad I met you_

------------------------------

**Neji**

Team Nine.

I scowled, I grunted, I glared at my team everyday, but in reality, I couldn't be happier.

Rock Lee, the taijutsu prodigy.

Me, the Byakugan prodigy.

Tenten, the weapons prodigy…

And also the girl I loved.

I wouldn't tell. Hyuugas don't say such weak things as, "I love you."

But at times, those words almost slipped from my tongue. It was like a burning fire in the back of my throat, rekindling itself every time I was mere feet away from the brown-haired kunoichi. It was at times like those when I had a burning desire to reach out and grab her impossibly thin waist and take her in my arms, just to prove that I could.

I didn't know her when she transferred into my class, but after we completed the Academy exit exam, a distant memory of a brown-haired kunoichi became clearer.

------------------------------

"Neji, we're meeting your main family cousin today. Find better clothes," my mother scolded.

She was always nervous on days that we visited the main house.

I scowled.

The main family was just a crowd of arrogant, weak annoyances who had shunned my apparent abilities since I was born.

I had seen Hinata train before. She was weak. She couldn't bring the kunai down on any kind of opponent, even a straw dummy. Hinabi was a bit better, but her actions were rash and reckless.

Secretly, I knew the main house was ashamed of them too, but they continued to stress the inferiority of the branch families.

I sat down for breakfast in the most formal attire I had.

A black kimono.

My mother scowled at the mourning color as she replaced the milk into the refrigerator, but didn't comment. Slowly picking at my food, I asked her, "Who's the new member of the family?"

"Tenten. I heard she was the daughter of Hiashi's friend."

"Then why are we taking her in? She's not even from an advanced clan."

Mother paused momentarily.

"Something about a debt," she finally responded.

I nodded indifferently, but my mind vaguely wondered what type of debt this was.

We met with the main family and bowed to my new cousin, who was now Hyuuga Tenten.

Her soft brown hair brushed her chin as she blushed at the attention she was receiving, evidently shy and embarrassed.

The day ended with an all-too-formal dinner and polite, strained farewells on my part.

I didn't think I would see her again.

------------------------------

The day that we were all assigned to the same team, she smiled at me and asked me if I wanted to have dinner with her. I gave her an indecisive grunt, which was accepted as an agreement, and was quickly dragged to the most expensive restaurant in Konoha.

I furrowed my brow, silently conveying my disgruntlement to her. However, she only laughed and told me how silly I looked, taking my hand and leading me to the counter.

I almost blushed under the dim lighting.

"A table for two, please," she requested with her glimmering smile.

I was sure that all the tables were reserved, but the shocked waiter led us to a table anyway.

The way he looked at Tenten throughout the entire procedure was repulsive.

It made me want to reach out and strangle him.

We took a seat on opposite sides of the candlelit table, her in her pink kimono, and me in my usual training outfit. We must have looked extremely out of place in such a high-class restaurant, but Tenten smiled so naturally that I thought that we were the only ones there.

The same disgusting waiter came again and asked for our orders. Much to my dismay, Tenten ordered my meal for me, grinning the entire time and making eye contact with the waiter as she handed back the menus.

I clenched my hands into fists.

Punching sounded really good right then and there.

She turned to me as he walked away behind her (he looked back once, but my glare made him walk faster away) and chatted amiably to me about nothing in particular. We "talked," more like she talked and I grimaced, about the weather, training, and passing the Academy exam.

I would have said something back to all of her comments; I swear I would have, but it was taking all of my willpower to stop myself from blurting out, "Do you have a boyfriend?"

I twisted the white napkin under the table, almost sweating from the energy it was taking me to uphold the stoic Hyuuga expression.

Eventually, our meals came (by delivery of a different waiter), and she quickly grabbed her utensils and began eating.

On the other hand, I continued staring at her, fists clenched on either side of my plate.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" I blurted out.

Damn. I thought I had myself under control.

The pasta poised on her fork stopped its journey to her lips. She frowned a little, then smiled, then frowned. She looked at me, then looked down, then looked up. She continued eating, then stopped, then began to cry.

The tears trickled down into her food, splashing it with salt and water. She wiped away the preliminary tears with the back of her hand, sniffing as they rapidly returned.

Gradually, her soft crying became a hiccupping, sniffing fit.

I looked around nervously and realized the entire restaurant was staring at us. They must think I hurt her.

I stood up, walking away from my untouched meal, and helped her up from her seat.

She kept on wiping her tears with her hand and apologizing as we exited the restaurant, the stares focused on our retreating backs.

I helped her to her apartment building, and mumbled, "Are you alright?"

"I think…"

Hiccup.

Not?

She turned away, the tears still reflecting the moonlight.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have broken down in front of you."

She turned around, facing me. The tears were gone.

"Friends?"

More.

"Can you hug me?"

Her voice was only a whisper.

I did.

------------------------------

After that day, we became closer, and she was eventually willing to tell me her secret about the Uchiha. Inside, I was enraged and desperate to claim Tenten back as mine, but I accepted her childish feelings silently.

I always looked at her with the same hard, emotionless eyes, refusing to give her anymore, in fear that I would ruin my family. Cousins do not love, even if they aren't blood-related. It was just disgusting and unnatural, so I suppressed my emotions.

Of course, a demon will not be submissive for so long.

On a winter day, the demon in my heart raged and was suddenly ravenous. She shivered, so I unconsciously embraced her. She hugged me back, trying to shake the cold from herself.

Unfortunately, Hiashi saw us and immediately pulled us apart.

The next day, he demanded the disbandment of Team Nine and told my mother that I was restricted from ever seeing Hyuuga Tenten again.

Despite all of the measures he took to separate us, I repeatedly visited her, pleading her to train with me everyday. Sometimes, she gave in, and we secretly escaped to the secluded forests of Konoha, sparring until the sun set. She was strong and stubborn, sometimes almost matching my strength.

In the end, I would always win these spars, but tried my best not to hurt her.

Her abilities improved rapidly through our duels, and she was regarded as the true pride of the Hyuuga family.

I was sure that Hiashi was suspicious of who Tenten fought with, coming home covered in small bruises and cuts, but he never asked.

Inside, I was beyond content with my lifestyle, even though my mother was completely against it, fearing the punishment of the main house. However, her attempts to stop me were futile, and I continued to spar with Tenten.

That day that I stepped into her open window, the demon suddenly lurched and fought to escape inside of me.

Her creamy skin and perfected figure suddenly looked so attractive and delectable that I reached out to kiss her, to comfort her.

I didn't regret it even when Hiashi reprimanded me for such rash moves towards a family member. I knew the truth behind Tenten's adoption. It wasn't out of good will or pity, but a mandatory decision, the result of some kind of exchange. I didn't know the details, but I could still use my limited knowledge a threat to the main house.

I smirked at the dismay and denial in the arrogant bastard's eyes, rubbing his own heartlessness into his face.

As I stepped out of the room, I was shocked to see Tenten there. I knew that the truth, if she had heard it, would hurt her, so I walked past her, trying to pretend as if nothing happened.

I traced my lips with my fingertips, trying to remember the texture of her lips. It was so wrong, but so right at the same time.

The feeling that we had exchanged then, with her responding to my cadence, was absolutely a yearning so strong that I thought I would be consumed by it. I wondered if she felt the same, or if she was just trying to imagine me as the Uchiha.

Needless to say, I wish it could happen again.

------------------------------

A soft rapping came on my bedroom door. I glance over at the clock and groan silently.

Seven? I am sleeping in again.

I pull open my door, slightly disgruntled from my disturbed sleep.

"Let me in, Neji," Tenten whispers to me.

Through my surprise, I open the door wider, allowing her to step in. I close the door behind her as she takes a seat on my unmade bed.

"Neji…"

She blushes.

"Put a shirt on."

I look down and finally realize that I am only half dressed.

I grunt. I'm still too sleepy to decide what to wear.

She laughs uncomfortably, but continues anyway. "Sasuke left for a mission this morning."

So…?

"I… I…"

Damn. She's crying again.

"I don't know what to do. I miss him already," she sobs, burying her face into her hands.

Let me strangle him.

"Ah."

I don't know what to say or do.

She just sits there, crying on my bed, shoulders heaving up and down in a steady rhythm.

"Neji, I don't even think he loves me. I don't know what to do."

Her faltering words hurt.

I walk over to my bedside and seat myself next to her.

She collapses into my chest, grabbing my sturdy back with her petite hands. I don't hug her back, but I don't push her off either.

"Neji, I… I…"

She hugs me harder.

I clench my fists, willing myself not to do anything.

Eventually, her sobs quiet down and her hold on me loosens. She breathes deeply, still leaning on me. "Neji, could you do me a favor?"

"Ah."

"Could you pretend to be Sasuke…"

I scowl at her.

"Just for today?"

My scowl deepens.

"Please… I really…"

The water collects in her eyes again.

I succumb.

"Ah."

She wipes away her tears with her hand, the water staining her perfect skin.

"Okay, let's go then!" she suggests brightly. "… but get dressed first."

------------------------------

Tenten dragged me to all corners of Konoha, peering into much too expensive shops, whose wares were well over our budgets. I bought her small things, candy and lunch, but when she was examining a sparkling necklace in a store, I secretly bought a ring. It cost me almost more than I could afford, but I managed to pay with a few dollars still left in my wallet. I slipped the jewelry into my pocket, praying that I wouldn't lose it.

I wondered why I bought it. I didn't even have a use for it.

Tenten skipped happily in front of me, licking her ice-cream.

"That was fun! Ne, Neji-kun?" She smiled radiantly.

"Ah."

We reached that dreaded door to Uchiha Sasuke's residence after a few minutes. She finished her ice cream, popping the last bit of cone into her mouth.

"Well, see you tomorrow, Neji-kun!"

And then…

"Neji-kun, let's spar again someday!"

Someday.

Why not today?

Her fingers went to the lock on the door. After fiddling with it for a while, she pulled open the door.

"Good night, Ne—"

I pushed her against the wall, holding her wrists down with an iron grip. She searched my eyes fearfully.

"Didn't you want me to pretend to be the Uchiha?"

"Not like this, Neji," she whimpered.

"You know he doesn't love you, Tenten."

She bit her lip lightly.

"I know," she finally admitted, casting her gaze to the ground.

I bent down to kiss her, but she turned her head away.

"Stop it, Neji," she commanded, staring straight ahead and past me. "I…"

She pushed me away.

"This isn't right. I… We… Just…"

Pulling her hair agitatedly out of her eyes, she sighed and placed her hand on the doorknob again.

"Good night, Neji-kun."

She wasn't smiling at me.

------------------------------

Notes: I'm really losing inspiration for my stories. I guess "What I Wanted" really boosted my ego too much and now I'm just writing because I _THINK_ people would want to read what I write. I was comparing WIW and "Something More" and I realized that I only wrote SM because I thought it would be as successful as WIW. I didn't actually want to write it.

As for this story, I barely even planned it before writing it, so that's why you have this filler chapter where I have to explain everything. It's really annoying me right now that I have to present these facts to you so bluntly because I failed to do so before.

I really regret writing SM and LWLL now and I wish I could delete them, but I put too much time into both of them. I want to drop both projects, but I don't know what to do after that, and I know that no matter how horrible a story is, it gets worse if it's never finished.

I'm not asking for everyone to tell me "No, you're really good!" I'm not looking for pity or anything. I'm just warning you that I might delete SM and LWLL. I really am not getting the inspiration and will to write these stories anymore, even though I really, really, really, REALLY appreciate all of your reviews. It's not a matter of how many reviews I get. It's just… I don't feel satisfied with these stories at all. I don't even want to edit this chapter because it's just so bad and annoying, so there will probably be some verb tense problems.

But still, thank you thank you thank you for all the support! If I decide to delete or change or do anything to any of my fics, I'll post it on my profile.


	6. Breathless

**Like Water, Like Love**

Chapter 6: Breathless

Summary: nejixten, sasuxsaku She pushed him away, he drew her in. She wanted an embrace, he wanted to embrace her. She loved someone childishly, he loved her passionately. Their relationship was like water, like love.

------------------------------

_If I remain here, I can't see reality  
I want to find my future, so I promised myself  
That I would change, but at times its painful  
So when all the candles are blown out  
Will my desires be answered?_

------------------------------

**Tenten**

One, two, three days, and Sasuke was already back.

I throw open the door eagerly, fingers tingling at the mere thought of Sasuke's return. The doorknob twists in my grip in an exhilarating spin.

He is covered in blood.

His hands are dripping crimson onto the gray pavement, staining the ground. His clothing is nearly soaked through with the thick substance, trailing down his bare lower legs and sandaled feet. I fearfully look up at his face, afraid of what I will see.

The cuts and blood scream in my ears, leaving a resounding numbness through my entire body.

"Ah… Ah…" I stammer; I hesitate. "Sasuke…" My voice hints desperation and searches for answers.

The raven-haired Uchiha simply grunts and expresses through his subtle movements that he wants to find sanctuary in the house. I take his arm and lead him cautiously to the living room, careful to not hurt him anymore.

Seating him on a space near the table, I examine my bloodied hand, warmed by the temperature of his fluids. I don't have anything to wipe it on so I have to snatch the medical box from the cabinet with unclean hands.

His eyes drive into my back the entire time.

Bandaging his facial wounds, I try to ignore his unfaltering glare, concentrating on the quickly dirtied white bandages. Next, I move to his arms, which are equally damaged and literally spewing blood.

It is amazing how he is still conscious.

I have to change those tatami mats after this.

I continue to wrap his injuries in the medical tape, willing myself not to inquire about the mission.

Nervously, I realize that the only part of his body that I have not finished is his abdominal area. The liquid is seeping through his cut apparel, but I am still too uncomfortable to say anything.

With a stammering voice, I timidly ask, "Can you take off your shirt?"

"Tenten…" It is almost like a grunt.

"It… you… blood…"

"Hn."

My cheeks tinge with pink as he gingerly removes his top, placing it on the reddened floor next to him.

I cough a couple times, trying to suppress a silly grin that will surely spread across my face if I see his figure. Deciding to start from the back, I seat myself with my feet tucked underneath my legs and wrap the bandages around his torso. As I reach around his left to receive the roll of bandages in my right hand, I realize the awkward position we are in and halt my actions momentarily.

"Hn."

I continue.

Sooner more than later, half of his body is covered in white. Not bothering to replace his ruined shirt, he stands up, towering over me. His onyx eyes bore into mine, and I look back determinedly at him, trying to capture his complex thoughts. But they slip through my fingertips and soon his retreating figure greets my dimming eyes.

Shaking my head, I stand up and clean up the medical supplies, wiping the crimson from the tools and table.

I look down at the small pool of blood where Sasuke had been seated and sigh wearily. Tatami mats are excruciating to replace.

The day passes as a regular routine. Me doing my thing, Sasuke doing his. Living in separate worlds under the same roof. It is ironic and laughable, but this is how it works.

At night, I whisper through the darkness, "What happened?"

At first, I think he is already asleep, but at last he replies, "A lot."

"Hm?" I encourage.

"Ah."

End of conversation.

I wrap the thin blankets tighter around my shoulders.

------------------------------

"Sasuke, let's go choose rings today!" I suggest enthusiastically at breakfast a few days later.

"Ah."

He sets down his now-empty milk glass and rises, a signal for me to follow.

I glower and press my face up against many windows, acting completely engrossed in the jewelry on display. But between gasps and exclamations of adoration, I steal glances at the nonchalant Uchiha who is always looking the other direction.

Frowning, I ask the store clerk how much a particular ring costs.

"Two hundred thousand yen, miss," he replies cheerfully.

"Really?"

I turn to Sasuke, who is intrigued by the ceiling patterns.

"What do you think about his one?" I ask, a little too enthusiastically.

He scowls, but nods anyway and gives his characteristic, "Hn."

I purchase the set of rings on my own and exit the store with my supposed fiancé trailing behind me.

He is scowling even deeper than before and repeatedly throws glances behind us as I push open the door.

Strange?

------------------------------

His lips catch mine in a breathless, life-binding kiss. He extends his arm behind my waist, bringing me closer to his core of warmth as clapping erupts behind us.

Damn, he's a good kisser.

A white-eyed shinobi seated in row one glares at my tight-fitting white gown that trails a few feet behind me and my partner's black tuxedo.

------------------------------

And three years later, that white-eyed shinobi comes to my door as I cradle a baby.

"Tenten, come train with me."

------------------------------

Notes: Thanks for all the encouragement, everyone! I blame my depression in the last chapter on this very very sad movie I was rewatching (( A Millionaire's First Love )). D: Anyway, thank you thank you thank you. :D

Sorry about the REALLY short chapter. I didn't really know how to go through the time skip so fast because I didn't really want to drag on their wedding. D: I might rewrite this chapter if it goes badly.

Next chapter will be SasuSaku, probably Sasuke POV. Explanations and such :D


	7. Signs

**Like Water, Like Love**

Chapter 7: Signs

Summary: nejixten, sasuxsaku She pushed him away, he drew her in. She wanted an embrace, he wanted to embrace her. She loved someone childishly, he loved her passionately. Their relationship was like water, like love.

------------------------------

_Finally realized that the love is gone_

_But you're always too late to notice_

_At last you cry and beg for me to stay_

_But no matter how much I rewind_

_The emotion's already gone_

------------------------------

**Sasuke**

I saw it.

I saw it all.

The expression on her face as the knife rushed towards her was a mix of fear and surprise. I stepped in front of her like my instincts told me to, protecting her from the lethal weapon. It pierced through my skin, but the pain was a numbing pulse, for I could only hear Sakura screaming above me.

"Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun!" she yelled hoarsely between her torrents of tears.

I lowered myself to the ground, blood running from the abdominal wound.

So this was what it felt like to die.

I felt her arms encircle my neck and bring my head onto her lap. In the distance, I heard Naruto and Kakashi struggling with Sound shinobi.

We were tricked. How foolish we were, rushing in on a fully guarded base at the crack of dawn. It obviously did not house Akatsuki, for all the guards were Sound shinobi, none adorned with the symbols of Akatsuki, but I insisted on rushing in anyway, dragging my teammates in with me.

Her tears dripped onto my face as she continued to cradle my head.

Sakura… move…

My throat was dry.

The enemy…

I cringed at the whistling of another knife piercing through the air, the whisper that I dreaded so horribly.

"Ah…" she murmured in shock as the blade sunk into her back.

"Sakura…" I choked, flailing my fingers feebly, trying to find her hand.

_I'm sorry I couldn't protect you._

Her emerald orbs slowly hazed over from the unspeakable pain, and all of a sudden, her hands slid from my chin onto the ground.

"Ah…"

In slow motion, her form went limp, the soul evacuated from the body. She fell to the side, forcing my clouded head to slip from her warm lap. The haze was overcoming me, but I reached out to her, believing my touch would revive her. I managed to contact her arm, but it was cold. My fingers trembled over her still form, not willing to believe my own sense of touch.

As my staggering breath escaped my body, I heard the rustling of leaves and the presence of a shinobi over us. He kicked her over, examining her for signs of life. With no outer appearance of living, she seemed safe, but the black suited man knelt down and took her pulse.

A smirk spread across his face, and he lifted her roughly from the ground. As he stood, I saw his slanted, cold glare at me.

I tried to stand and will my legs to move somehow, but it felt like they were a tangled mess of string.

Damn. Uchihas aren't this weak.

Gritting my teeth, I fought back the pain, but my legs still ceased to agree with me.

The knife must be poisoned.

The cold numbness was spreading towards my arms, towards my chest, towards my toes. Everything became a peaceful dimness and the sound waves stopped in midair. The black-clothed shinobi's freezing gaze was still upon me, but he didn't make a move.

Maybe he knew I was dying.

The world sank into a cold darkness.

------------------------------

I rubbed my forehead vigorously, trying to rid my mind of a hangover-like state. The headache subsided momentarily, allowing me to open my eyes to the welcoming sight of the cloudless blue sky above me.

I sat up unsteadily, looking around at my surroundings.

A couple of dead shinobi, a lot of blood, and no one alive in sight.

Wearily, I stood up, adjusting my eyes to the brightness of the noon sun.

Where were Naruto and Kakashi?

The bleeding in my wounds had lessened considerably, only dribbling when I walked. Sighing, I examined the trees and grass in the clearing, looking for signs of an escape. Surprisingly, it didn't take me long to find the scrape of a sharp kunai on a tree.

Not expecting much, but eagerly anticipating more, I took five steps forward to the next tree, and steadily felt for scratches.

Another one.

I froze before taking steps to the next one. Was this just a trap?

I reasoned for a while before dismissing my doubts, convincing myself that it was a sign left by Naruto, Kakashi, or Sakura. Increasing my pace, I leapt onwards, turning on my Sharingan to sharpen my eyesight.

The tracks didn't lead far; it took me only about an hour to reach the end of the signs.

Placing one hand on a tree to steady myself, and holding my now open wound with my other, I looked down over the grassy hill before me.

A village.

What was I expecting? A secret base?

I walked unsteadily down the hill, leaving a thickening trail of blood behind me.

Approaching the neat rows of houses, it didn't take me long to realize where I was.

Women with heavily masked faces and elaborate kimonos. Men staring hopelessly after them.

A geisha district.

These things still exist?

People stared at me in partial curiosity and fear. They parted slightly to avoid me, especially the ones in the expensive kimonos.

Where were the signs supposed to lead me anyway?

Fortunately, the district was small, so I wouldn't have to search too long for the identity of whoever had struck all those trees with a kunai.

Through my hazy mind, which was still hindered by the lingering effects of the poison, I began to realize that the laughing and chaos of the streets was beginning to dwindle. The smell of intoxicating perfume was lingering behind, and the clinking of many geta quieted. Looking up for the first time, I reviewed my new surroundings.

I didn't know these still existed either.

A prostitution district.

The street was littered with empty alcohol bottles, stray animals sniffing at every potential for food. Only five or so men wandered the streets, clearly drunk. The stench of trash clogged my airway as I looked about myself in disdain.

No one would lead me here…

"Sasuke-kun?"

------------------------------

Notes: Ahahaha. I didn't abandon FFnet. I just got busy with summer and all XD;;

Anyway, hope this chapter is decent. I don't like it much. For all those NejiTen fans reading this fic, sorry but SasuSaku might go on for another one or two chapters. xx;; Gomen nasai

I thought the ending of this chapter is a little too obvious for a big big cliffhanger, but… yes. And yes, I know this chapter is short. AND… my descriptions of the geisha and prostitution districts are probably very inaccurate. Sorry again.

No updates for all of July. Sorry sorry sorry.

Have a nice summer everyone:D


	8. Desire

**Like Water, Like Love**

Chapter 8: Desire

Summary: nejixten, sasuxsaku She pushed him away, he drew her in. She wanted an embrace, he wanted to embrace her. She loved someone childishly, he loved her passionately. Their relationship was like water, like love.

------------------------------

I've never thought

That I would do this

Never loved before

So I loved wrongly

------------------------------

**Sasuke**

I must have looked drunk for a wild moment when I turned around, hungrily anticipating the cherry blossom pink hair. An expression of desperation and impossible hope spread across my features, but immediately vanished as I realized that my addresser was none other than Ino. Hastily swallowing my disappointment with a look of disdainful indifference, I stared at her scornfully and replied with a short "Hn."

Ino brushed aside my coldness and quickly hastened to my side. After scanning the area for any likely listeners, she whispered, "Follow me." Assuming that she didn't want to be noticed, I allowed her a head start before shuffling after her, scowling down at my sandals. We walked in silence until I wondered when the road would ever end.

The footsteps ahead of me stopped abruptly and a warning hand signaled me to stop as well. Still scowling, I looked up to see my blonde-haired fangirl beckoning me into a dark alleyway. Vaguely wondering what in the world we were doing in this dump of a place, I followed her obediently.

"Don't say anything when we enter," she breathed into my ear.

Reluctantly, I agreed to her request, or from what it sounded like, command. This wasn't the incredibly annoying Ino from Konoha, she was in some way… different. Perhaps it was the kimono that looked a bit ragged at the bottom where it unceremoniously brushed the pavement with her every step. Or perhaps the peculiar fashion in which she wore the kimono, which looked as if it was hastily put on. Her expression of mild panic mixed with firmness was so out of character that I felt as though I was talking to a completely different person.

Before I could dwell longer on her strange new appearance, she was dragging me by the arm down another alleyway. Hissing slightly, I withdrew from her grasp, but she turned around and gave me a both angry and purposeful look.

"Don't you want to find her?" she mouthed.

I was about to open my mouth to ask why she was acting as though someone would overhear us in this obviously deserted alley, when I realized she was standing in front of a door. The color of the door blended in exactly with the surrounding wall, rendering it almost impossible to distinguish except for the inconspicuous hinges and door knob.

Preparing to follow her through the said door, I suddenly wondered why Ino was here and how she knew I was looking for someone, much less a female.

_The attacker!_ I thought wildly for a second, before remembering that the ninja had been male. Scowling in confusion, I tried to stop Ino, who was already turning the doorknob. She whipped around in a completely un-Ino fashion and grabbed the front of my shirt.

Whispering so softly that I could barely catch her words even though she was a mere two inches from my face, she once again assumed the panicked expression from before.

"Do whatever I tell you," she breathed.

Considering that it would be safer at this point not to refuse, I allowed her to take my wrist (I noticed she was obviously avoiding my hand) and open the door.

I blinked in mild surprise as we stepped into the room. It seemed like a rather normal entrance hall to something like a hotel. A middle-aged woman was sitting idly behind a small desk in the middle of the room, which was otherwise empty.

At the sound of the opening door, her head jerked up sharply, apparently waking from a light sleep. Her eyes narrowed at the sight of me standing behind Ino. I scowled.

"He's with me," Ino announced confidently to the woman.

At first, I thought the woman had not heard, for she had no reaction to Ino's words, but after digesting their meaning for a while, she spoke.

"You never bring customers," the woman hissed in a wheezy voice.

In the second of momentary silence, I thought Ino might not have an excuse in reply to the woman. However, when she spoke, it was with the same firmness and confidence as before.

"He asked me on the street." Her grip tightened around my wrist.

For a moment, the woman looked unbelieving, but very slowly extracted a key from the desk she sat at. Ino reached out for the key, but the woman suddenly snatched it back.

"He needs to pay first," she snarled.

"He already paid me," Ino said a little too quickly, extracting a thick stack of bills.

Still looking skeptical, the woman finally dropped the key into Ino's waiting hand. Without a word of thanks, Ino marched to a narrow staircase in the corner of the room, still holding tightly onto my wrist.

"Where are we?" I hissed when we were well up the stairs.

Ino did not answer.

Finally, we reached a landing lined with doors. One of them burst open with a slam and a lady walked out clutching the arm of a man who was much older than herself. She giggled drunkenly while his hand strayed all over her body. I turned away in disgust, but Ino seemed to take their image as an example, for she too was soon hanging off of my arm in an instant.

I tried to withdraw again, but her grip was iron-like.

_Why was I looking like a perverted fool for a teammate?_ I thought angrily.

Still sulking, I walked briskly into the door that Ino had unlocked with the key the woman at the desk had provided her. The dimly lit room had no furniture other than a futon that had been slept on ten too many times and a small dresser.

Dropping my arm the instant she closed the door, Ino sighed heavily. "I think you know where we are now."

I scowled, but did not comment. Where else would there be these insane kind of people?

"It's not that easy, living this life," Ino said bitterly, removing her hair ornaments. "Old perverted men."

I didn't say anything.

"Well, I guess it's time for a nap." She flopped down onto the battered futon.

"What about Sakura?" I asked sternly. I did not come all this way to bed a former classmate.

"She's next door. She'll be done in an hour." The blonde eyed me and laughed a little. "And don't get any ideas," she added mischievously. "Unless…"

I snorted. Who would ever be interested in such an obnoxious person?

_Not that you're any better,_ I reminded myself. Deciding it was best just to ignore her, I sat down in a corner and engaged myself in counting the stains on the wall and floor, immersing myself into thoughts I had struggled to keep back for years.

It never occurred to me that the emerald-eyed girl who had always sat directly in front of me could be any more special than all the other eyelash-batting fangirls. There was something captivating about her that always caught my attention no matter how amazingly boring class was everyday. The way that she kept on playing with her hair mindlessly and how she chewed on her nails right before a test could keep me transfixed for minutes at a time, which was saying a lot seeing as how I usually turned my head disdainfully from any other female in less time than it took Naruto to finish a bowl of ramen.

What captured me on that sunny afternoon wasn't love, but the desire to love. How could I even imagine the feeling of an emotion after seeing my entire family brutally slaughtered before me? It was guilt that kept my emotions at bay, but I never tried to break through the guilty barrier before me. Shinobi should never show emotions.

She dropped her pencil just as the bell rang for the end of the school day. In the chaos to exit the classroom, a hasty sandaled foot crushed the pencil easily. Without further thought, I lunged out of my seat in a style very unlike myself and grabbed the owner of the foot by the collar of his shirt.

"Apologize," I snarled, although my mind was still quite unaware of what I was doing. It felt as though a movie was rolling before my eyes; everything seemed quite distant and vaguely absurd.

"Sasuke-kun… Stop…" Her voice sounded far away.

"Apologize!" I demanded loudly. The class had gone completely quiet. People had stopped in their tracks and turned their heads, even shifting around to get a better look.

The boy narrowed his eyes and glared at me. He threw my hand off of his collar and dusted it a bit, never breaking his death glare. A cold wave swept through the classroom. The sound of someone dropping a sheet of paper was deafening. I considered rearranging his face with my fist, but decided better of it.

"Apologize," I ordered firmly for the third time.

He looked as though he would punch me this time, but instead he shifted his glare from me to Sakura and back to me before turning and briskly walking to the classroom door. As he exited without a backwards look, the entire class shifted their staring to me and Sakura instead. A steady wave of whispering ensued and people unfroze from their positions and proceeded to the door.

Ignoring the questioning glances classmates threw at me, I began carefully packing my bag. Someone tapped or perhaps a better verb is "jabbed," me on the shoulder as I bent down to retrieve my notebook from the floor.

I turned around in mere annoyance and asked bluntly, "What?"

However, the owner of the abusive finger that touched my shoulder was much too close for comfort. An expression of surprise flitted across my face, but I regained my sense of calm not much later.

"What's going on between you two?" Tenten asked me strictly with a trace of earnest.

"Nothing," I replied evenly, stowing my books away and shouldering my bag. Stiffly, I walked down the stairs towards the door.

"Hey! Sasuke-kun –"

"Uchiha Sasuke!" Someone bellows in my ear, waking me from my reminisces.

Rubbing my head, I glare at Ino before realizing that she is the only one who can help me now. "What is it?" I shoot at her in the most polite tone I can muster.

"An hour is up," she explains briskly, already at the door. I follow her obediently into the large open landing. "She's running late…" Ino says more to herself than to me.

Exactly thirteen seconds later, the door just beside the one we had just exited bursts open, causing a wave of giggling to fill the hall. A beautiful woman with a glittering smile pulls a young man out of the room after her.

"Yes, of course…" he mumbles with a dazed, happy look on his face, which looks slightly familiar.

She leans in far too close to him and whispers something in his ear that makes him smile even more. I march right up to him and grab the collar of his shirt just like how I grabbed a boy's shirt so many years ago. His expression changes instantly from the sleepy, blissful state to a hard, cold glare.

"What do you want?" he spits, grabbing my wrist and yanking my arm down.

"Well?" he demands loudly after I remain silent with anger.

I punch him in the face with all my bottled up hate and anger.

"What the hell?" He feels the blood on his broken nose and punches me in the stomach. "What the hell do you want?" Some people are peering out of their doors now.

"I'm talking to you!" the man yells in my face, landing a punch on the right side of my face.

"Stop it!" Sakura says firmly, stepping between us. Her back faces me.

"Move out of the way!"

He's really pissing me off now.

"No." She doesn't move an inch.

All of a sudden the reception lady came stumbling up the staircase, wheezing and panting.

"What are you all _doing_?" she asks angrily. "Back to your rooms!" she snarls at the onlookers. They hastily lock themselves in.

"You all come with me," she orders in a nasty tone. "Except for you," she adds sweetly to the man I was yearning to beat to a pulp. He stalks angrily to the stairway and disappears down the steps.

"You three, come." Her eyes are narrowed dangerously, almost disappearing behind all her wrinkles.

She leads us downstairs as well and orders for us to sit on three stools behind the reception desk before locking the door to outside. I notice that there are no windows.

"Explain yourselves," she hisses, seating herself in a chair before us.

"Ino was bringing her customer out of her room, and I tried to seduce him."

------------------------------

Notes: If you finished reading this chapter, I am so happy! I seriously need to get back on track with fanfiction XD;; Sorry, sorry, sorry! You can hit me on the head :D My only excuse is that my computer got infected with a virus and I've been typing on my friend's computer whenever I can. Sorry again.

Yes, I lied. Another chapter of SasuSaku will be coming. Then I promise it will be back to NejiTen XD;;


End file.
